X3: Phoenix Rising
by drbowler
Summary: After Akali lake the Xmen try to rebuild there lives, but several new mutants come and threaten the peace. Who are they? And who is Mr. Sinister?


X3 Phoenix Rising

After Akali lake the X-men try to rebuild there lives, but several new mutants come and threaten the peace. Who are they? And who is Mr. Sinister?

Disclaimer: Do not sue for I have no money,

if you sue you have no heart,

if you win there is no justice

I don't own X-men, now I gotta fart

SORRY, I was being stupid there, anyway I'm writing this because I saw a poster for X3 for it to come out in May so I'm writing my own version.

* * *

It had been two month since the tragedy at Akali lake many of the X-men had found different ways to deal with there grief. Cyclops had taken his car and just started driving, the Professor had located him somewhere in Canada a few days ago. Wolverine make his grief into rage and took it out on the danger room. Storm became the team leader but was so depressed for several weeks there was nothing but rain. Nightcrawler did not know Jean that well but was sadden the same at her passing. Another thing that was troubling was the defection of Pyro to Magneto, many of the younger students were disbelieving that one of their friends had become so evil.

Not all was bad several new mutants came to join there ranks: Remy LeBeau, Rahne Sinclair, Michael Barnes, Henry McCoy, and Colossus's young sister Illyana. The president had pardoned Nightcrawler, gotten rid of all anti-mutant legislation, and had told the world about William Stryker's evil plan. All in all it was a relatively peaceful time with most anti-mutant people falling off the map.

"Guten Tag, class" Kurt said to his class

"Guten Tag, Mr. Wagner" his class replied in the usual monotone voice.

"I figure that ve'd do something fun today, so I decided that ve vill vatch the " Many adventures of

Robin Hood" in German."

The class cheered as Kurt put the tape in. As the class watched Kurt was reflecting on the events that had lead him to this classroom. He was under the control of William Stryker when he was sent on a mission to assassinate the President, he still had nightmares about that day, it was a like a dream he tried to stop himself but he couldn't until a gunshot to his shoulder brought him back to reality. Then he had been tracked down by Jean Grey and Storm at the church in Boston and brought to the X-men. It was amazing that in the small amount of time he had been there so much had happened he had played an important role in saving the day. He came to the mansion and was planning to leave to become a priest, but the word got out and Rogue, Iceman, and Storm managed to convince him not to go. He continued think like this for a long time when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Umm... Mr. Wagner," Kitty Pryde began to say

"Ja, Kätzchen?" Kurt questioned the young mutant

"Class ended about a minute ago and you haven't moved." Kitty finished

"Oh... well I must have been thinking too hard, see you tomorrow, Kätzchen." Kurt said embarrassed and waved the student out of the class.

(I'm glad that's the last class of the day) Kurt thought as he teleported to the kitchen to feed his fast metabolism.

* * *

Scott was standing on the edge of Akali lake staring out at the water that had engulfed his love Jean two months earlier.

"Jean you could have saved yourself too." Scott mumbled as he continued to look over the lake.

"I brought your favorite flowers, Jean." Scott said as he pulled out a bouquet of flowers and threw them in the lake.

(Sigh... I better go back to the mansion, I am the team leader after all.) Scott thought as he got in his car.

Scott had been driving for several hours and the weather began to get bad

"Damn, how am I suppose to see through this snow," He muttered as he continued driving" I can't see five feet in front of me." and with that his car slammed into something.

"SHIT, this car survives Wolverine and I can't even get it home with out crashing it." He cussed as he got out of his car to see what he hit. By the looks of it, it was an eighteen-wheeler that had pulled over the side of the road.

(Might as well go apologize and see if I can get a lift) He thought as he got to the door.

The person opened the door and Scott was shocked because the person looked almost exactly like Jean.

"What's your name?" Scott asked the stranger.

"It's Madelyne Pryor, stranger, and since your car slammed into the 18-wheeler you probably need a lift" She replied

* * *

For those of who have read the comics you know who this is.

Is it good or bad, tell me please.


End file.
